In the Act
by LightLeadingMe
Summary: Three times Penelope Garcia found Strauss and Rossi together, and the one time she found him alone.


The first time Penelope Garcia realized her Italian Stallion and the Dragon Lady were sleeping together, she was dressed as the Doctor for a sci-fi convention with Reid. Rossi had lied to their faces, nonchalantly claiming he was at the hotel for cigars, but then he left them with a sly look and the detail that it was his bed time at 9 am.

Penelope was confused, as was her genius friend, but they thought nothing of it until Penelope caught Strauss out of the corner of her eye, exiting the same hotel. She smacked Reid's arm to gain his attention and their jaws dropped at the sight of Strauss fussing over her unkempt clothes and "I just got fucked" hair. They agreed to never mention it again and eventually Penelope began to think it was just a coincidence until she saw them, or rather heard them in the parking garage 3 weeks later.

* * *

><p>She was walking to her car when she heard the sound of a woman shrieking in what Penelope hoped was delight.<p>

"David!"

Strauss' voice echoed in the garage and Penelope's eyes almost bulged out of her head. She stopped in her tracks and hid behind a pole so they didn't spot her.

"There are cameras everywhere!"

"I'll pay the security guard tomorrow." Rossi's voice was muffled and Penelope did not want to know why. "It wouldn't be the first time."

Penelope took one step forward, hoping she could make a mad dash to her car, but the clack of her heels seemed to be way louder than usual and she froze in place again.

"What was that?"

She bit her lip and held her breath, wishing she was anywhere but where she was at the moment.

"You're being paranoid, Erin."

It was quiet for a moment and then she heard the shuffling of clothes and-

"Oh, David!"

Penelope's face turned beat red as she blushed and she leaned against the pole, wondering if she had anything in her purse she could plug her ears with to drown out the moans of her superiors.

"Faster, Dave, please." Strauss moaned and then Penelope heard the quick slapping of bodies together as Rossi picked up the pace. Curiosity got the best of her and she peeked her head around the corner to see Strauss and Rossi the next row over where her car was. Erin was pinned against a pole similar to the one Penelope was hiding behind and David was thrusting almost violently into her. Luckily, their body parts were covered with their clothing and by the position they were in. Well, they were covered until David grabbed the back of Erin's thighs and lifted her so her legs were wrapped around his waist. Penelope got a pretty good glance at Rossi's-

"Holy shit," she whispered to herself. The man was very well endowed. Erin was one lucky woman.

Now she was enamored with the sight before her and she couldn't look away. She watched as Erin threw her head back in absolute ecstasy and she gripped her lover's shoulders. David's face was buried in her bra covered breasts and Penelope noted his glistening forehead from sweat. Suddenly, David stopped thrusting and grabbed Erin's chin, holding her face up to lock eyes with her.

"Beg," he told her and Penelope felt herself suddenly turned on.

"No," Erin groaned, shaking her head and pouting at him. David pushed her head back, still holding her chin and wiggled his hips teasingly. "Please!' Erin suddenly exclaimed. "Please, David."

David began thrusting even faster and harder than before and within seconds Penelope observed her Section Chief shudder and shriek at the force of an orgasm. Dave covered her mouth to stifle her shouts and he followed her in pleasure, his thrusts slowing down every few seconds.

Penelope waited, her head thrown back and her hand over her rapidly beating hear as her bosses fixed themselves and then get into their cars and drove away. When the coast was clear, she shakily walked back to her car, dialing a number on the way.

"Hey, mama," Derek greeted her over the line.

"You're never going to believe this."

* * *

><p>The third time she saw them they were fighting rather loudly in the bullpen in the BAU late at night. Everyone had already gone home, but Penelope stayed to finish up some last minute cases that needed to be put on her computer before the morning. The team had gotten back that afternoon from a tough case and it seemed that's what Erin was chewing him out about.<p>

"That is not protocol and you know it, David!"

"Have you forgotten who wrote the book on how to talk down unsubs, Erin?!"

"You put yourself and your team in harm's way-"

"Going into a room with an unsub unarmed is the least I've done-"

"That's not the point!"

Garcia heard rare emotion in Strauss' last outburst and she felt her heart clench. Erin was scared for him, scared of losing him. Penelope thought they were just sleeping together, but she realized at that moment that they really cared for each other.

"Erin," she heard David sigh.

Penelope looked through the glass doors and saw them standing by Morgan's desk, Erin with her head down and David staring deeply at her. He took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her waist as Erin buried her face in his shoulder, her body wracking with small sobs.

"I'm sorry I scared you," David mumbled. "But I know what I'm doing, baby. You just have to trust me, okay?"

Penelope watched as Erin lifted her head and nodded slowly.

"I love you," she whispered before hugging him again.

David pressed a kiss to her temple and squeezed her tighter to him. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p>Penelope looked at the people around her, taking in all the familiar and unfamiliar faces. It was a warm, sunny day at the graveyard, the perfect day that Erin would have enjoyed. She held tightly to Derek's hand as everyone silently said their goodbyes to their leader, their friend. Penelope gazed at David who was across from her. He was holding the hand of Erin's youngest daughter, his other hand on the shoulder of her son. The eldest was in front of them, saying a few words about their mother.<p>

After they lowered the casket into the ground, everyone began to disperse to their cars to head back to Rossi's to celebrate the life of Erin. Penelope looked back one final time to see David standing alone, finally breaking down without eyes upon him. She felt herself reaching out for him, but Derek stopped her.

"Give him space," he told her, seeing the same thing as she.

She nodded her head and kept her gaze forward, giving David privacy as he mourned for his love.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: All right, I really don't like that last sentence, but what the heck, I'm posting it anyway. Let me know whatcha think!<strong>


End file.
